<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuffed on Thanksgiving by c0ochiedestroyer3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736819">Stuffed on Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ochiedestroyer3000/pseuds/c0ochiedestroyer3000'>c0ochiedestroyer3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angry birds - Fandom, Danny Devito - Fandom, Flappy Bird - Fandom, Mr. Clean - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adorable, Angst, Animalistic, Based on a True Story, Bondage, Bonding, Comfort, Coming-of-age, Dann DeVito, Danny DeVito - Freeform, Dark Magic, Dinner, F/M, Family Reunion, Fisting, Good, Holiday, Hot, Incest, Longing, Love, Necrophilia, Other, Pining, Rainbows, Real Life, Realistic, Romance, Second Person, Slice of Life, Smut, Sunshine - Freeform, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Transformation, Turkey - Freeform, Turkey smut, Turkish Delight, Wholesome, Witchcraft, ages 28+, beastiality, bring a bucket and a mop for this gravy slathered turkey, death of a character, deep, descriptive, for the whole family, gobble gobble, gobble me swallow me, gobblers - Freeform, gravy..., happiness, life changing, mr. clean - Freeform, oh yea mm turkey, role play, rough, secksi, sensual, sexy turkey, stuffing ;), there's some turkeys in this house, turkey farm, wet ass turkey, what has my life become ;), you x mr. clean, you x turkey, yummm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ochiedestroyer3000/pseuds/c0ochiedestroyer3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a wild night with a turkey, and things just escalate from there. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny DeVito/You, Mr. Clean/You, Turkey/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuffed on Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p>
<p>          Today is Thanksgiving day, your least favorite holiday. From the arguing relatives, to the fake politeness, to the mostly gross food you’ve never enjoyed it. The only solace you have ever found during Thanksgiving is the turkey, oh the turkey. Its delicious meat has always had a way of deeply pleasuring you, no matter how the day has gone. You wake up in the morning, for another holiday you know you won’t enjoy. But oh how you were wrong.</p>
<p>          This year, because of the coronavirus, you won’t have to deal with your family, and you get to spend Thanksgiving alone. Little did you know you’d be spending an eventful night with someone else.</p>
<p>          After watching the thanksgiving parade on TV, going for a long run, spending hours on a zoom call you were forced to attend, and catching up on some emails from work, you are exhausted and ready to eat dinner and relax.</p>
<p>          You walk into your dining room, the lights dimmed down low, and your eyes come upon a juicy, fat, wet turkey just sitting on the candle lit table provocatively. You don’t know where this delicious looking, well cooked meat came from, but as you gaze longingly at its heavenly body and feel your mouth start to water and your mind go to the dirtiest of places, you can’t help not caring.<br/>
But “how could they ever be interested in you?”<br/>
you think distraughtly and with longing.<br/>
“Come closer” it purrs.<br/>
Your cheeks feel hot.<br/>
“What a silky voice” you think.<br/>
You gulp down your slowly building saliva and cautiously approach. As you sit down across from it, it starts prowling closer. It gazes at you like a predator to prey. You start feeling tingly all over as the anticipation slowly builds. You know you want it desperately, and you think it wants you too. You nibble on some cranberries, but you find it hard to keep your eyes off the turkey. You see it inch closer and closer, and a shiver runs down your spine. </p>
<p>          Suddenly it pounces on you with the energy of a lion, and your night really begins. It knocks you to the floor. You hit your head on the floor but it does not phase you. All you can think of right now is the ethereal being sitting right on top of you. It’s just you and the turkey, the rest of the world has faded away. Your animal instincts kick in. leaving no room to think it starts sniffing you all over. It stopped with an assured look as if they had just confirmed it was right. “About what?” you think, however that thought does not last long.<br/>
You stare hungrily at it as it reaches for the gravy on the table. It slowly pours it on itself excruciatingly slow as if teasing you. You won’t let it dominate you. You are the alpha. Then you feel it start to move. Its gloriously juicy and thick ass unlike any other you’ve seen starts to jiggle. You feel the sparks fly across your body. It leaves no room for anything other than longing to be in it. You can't take it anymore you flip it onto its back, grabbing its wings and forcing them behind its back. You start slapping that fine piece of meat like there’s no tomorrow. “You like that” you growl, but you need no answer because you know it does.<br/>
You’re in control now. By now it's squealing under you like a pig to slaughter. The gravy is making everything so slippery you feel as though you can slip right in. It doesn't take much longer after the thought crossed your mind to slip a finger in. It goes in much more smoothly than you anticipated. You start to add more and more fingers until with a start you realize you have none left. Your whole hand is inside! You don't know what to do. This has never happened before. With a sudden burst of confidence you decide to move your arm slowly in. It sucks you in as if it's been waiting eagerly for this moment. You're at your elbow now, no your whole arm! You start to wonder how far you could go. All at once you realize how much this must hurt. Gingerly you grab its face and turn it towards you. Expecting a face twisted in agony you are instead greeted with a face overcome with pleasure. This only gives you more confidence. You take only a second to rest, as you and the turkey are breathing heavily, then you thrust your other hand in, hearing a cry of pleasure from it. You know now this was your destiny from the very start. Pushing further, further and further still it dawns on you to go all the way in. You plunge forward now your whole torso is being hugged lovingly by its insides. Yet you know you still have deeper to go, there is no room to rest. Drawing in your knees has only your feet still outside. At this point all you can hear is the constant whimpers and moaning coming from it, the turkey is completely overwhelmed by pure pleasure. As you pull your last toes in you feel yourself being slowly encased by the warm and sticky walls of its insides. You start to wonder if this is what it was like to be in the womb, as you drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>But your story doesn’t end there, oh no, it’s just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>